KrattHound
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: "Okay, Sparky, what did you do!" Martin barked. When Martin is turned into a puppy, and Aviva, and the rest of the team are to follow, will they ever return to normal? And what's with this dog Sparky? And what's with that collar? Story is better than the summary, I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**URGH! I have GOT to stop making new stories before I finish the old ones!**

**ANYWAY! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

****Chris looked down at his leg to find the blue dog hopping up on his legs, almost with begging eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll try to turn you back. But, it won't be that easy bro."

_BRO! How did Martin turn into a dog?! Uh...it's a long story._

Earlier That Day

__"Hey Chris! Ya coming?" Martin called as he rested by a termite mound.

"I'm coming!" Chris called back, running up. "Hey. What's that?"

Up ahead, there was an abandoned village, or so it seem abandoned. And there. In the middle of all the huts, a white dot. Martin couldn't tell what it was, so he grabbed his binoculars to see what the white puffball was. It was a puppy! The poor thing was tied to a post, and tugging his rope.

"Do you..." Martin started.

"I see him." Chris replied.

After saying 'To the Creature Rescue', the two brother ran to the dog in the the village.

Once they got there, Martin approached the puppy, while Chris looked around for anyone the dog might belong to.

Martin approached slowly and gently, to let the scared pup know he wasn't going to hurt him. The canine backed up and curled into a ball. It was obvious he hadn't seen cilvilazation in a while. But the dog looked well fed. Someone must've been taking care of him. The domestic dog looked unlike any dag Martin had ever seen. The pup was white, and had black speckles all over his back. He had black spots over his eyes and ears, and red, piecing eyes. He also had red stripes on the sides of his cheeks. And a red color with a golden tag. But this tag looks florescent, even glowing. Whose dog was this?

"It's okay, boy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Martin stated calmly, trying to let the dog at least sniff his hand. The dog did so. He immediately untensed, and started jumping up and down, wanting to play. Martin reached for the collar to take a look at the dogs tag. The dog suddenly stopped being so playful, and tried to growl. This dog did not want anyone touching his collar.

Chris walked behind another hut to find no one there. This was starting to get frustrating!

"Hey! Anyone here!" He shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth. "You left your dog tied to the post!"

Suddenly, behind Chris, a bright blue light shown. It didn't look like a creature power suit glow. It was darker, and dimmer. Chris ran to the front of the hut.

"Martin? What was that? You didn't bring your..." Chris stopped in mid sentence to find a blue dog, which looked a little like a mutt, with dark blonde markings, and A blonde tuff of hair on his head, and blue eyes. Martin?!

"Hey! No touching my collar!" The white and black speckled dog barked.

"Sorry...Sparky! I was just trying to figure out who you belonged to." Martin barked back.

"Who's Sparky?"

"Apparently, you are at the moment."

"Hm, Sparky. I like it!" Sparky complimented, scratching his ear.

"Well, thanks I...Wait! How can I understand you?!"

"How can I understand _you_?!"

"Martin?!" Chris was still in shock, seeing Puppy Martin.

"Chris? How'd you get so tall all of a sudden? What's the big idea? How can I understand..." Unfortunately, all Chris could hear his brother saying was barking.

"Arf! ArfArf! Arf! Arf rrrr."

"Whoa! Whoa! Martin slow down, I...I don't speak dog."

"rrrrr? *translate* Dog?" Martin asked, sitting and cooked his head (**You know like what puppies do to make them look like their listening? CUTEST POSE EVER!)**

****Martin tried to process this, and scratched behind his ear. Wait?! Did he just..._scratch behind his ear?! _And what was that stick like thing on his behind? He turned around to try and get a closer look. _A tail?! _He got up on his hind legs to look at his hands. But his hands were all bluey hairy! _He had paws?! _It was true! He was...**_A DOG! _**

He looked up at his brother, which was a little bit weirder than he was used to. He jumped onto his brother's leg with begging eyes.

"Help me bro! I don't wanna be a dog!" He whined.

All Chris could hear was his brother's whining.

"It's okay, Martin. We'll find a way to turn you back." Chris said giving a sad expression and petting his brothers tuff of fur on his head.

Martin got down, and turned t Sparky.

"Alright, you. What did you do...?" Martin turned around, to find that Sparky was gone! He vanished into thin air.

"C'mon, bro! Let's see if Aviva can help!" Chris called.

Martin turned around to see his brother starting to run off. He tried to catch up, but he still wasn't used to having the four legs for walking instead of two. Still, though, he caught on, and was soon running by Chris's side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**I know I haven't done this in a LONG TIME! But I'm doing it now, so that is that!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

Aviva finished untangling the wires to her latest invention when the doors to the Tortuga HQ reopened.

"Chris, you're back early." Aviva commented, not turning around.

"Aviva! We've got a problem." Chris replied, looking at his K-9 brother.

"What do you mean...AWE! LOOK AT THE CUTE PUPPY!" Aviva turned to find a puppy that Chris had brought in and her eyes went all sparkly.

"rrrrr." Martin replied annoyed, not liking the idea of being called 'cute'.

"Hey, Chris...where's Martin?" Koki asked, walking in...not noticing the puppy yet.

"Right here!" Chris replied, gesturing his hand to the pup.

"This sweet little chico?" Aviva asked, waving her finger at Martin's face.

"ENOUGH WITH THE SAYING THAT I'M CUTE!" Martin barked as he snapped at Aviva's finger.

"Man...touchie touchie." Aviva muttered.

"Aviva, this **_is_**Martin!" Chris tried to convince.

Aviva took one more look at the pup, then realized the playful, aqua blue eyes...and sure enough.

"Martin?! CHRIS! How did he turn into a dog?!"

"I don't know, we thought you could help us?!"

An hour later, Aviva walked back to Chris with puppy Martin in her arms.

"Well?" Chris asked.

"I...I got nothing." Aviva admitted, stumped as she gave Martin over to Chris.

"WHAT?!"

"It's defiantly not something that I can track back to the source for." Aviva confessed.

Suddenly, a small howling sound could be heard from outside. Chris walked out to see what it was.

"It's you?!"

The black and white spotted puppy was back, walking up cautiously to Chris.

"Guys! Look who I found outside!" Chris said as he came back into the Tortuga.

"It's you!" Martin barked as Chris carried the puppy over to the table.

"Who is he?" Aviva asked.

"Arff! Arff! Rrrararararff!"

"What on earth are you saying bro?" Chris asked as Martin started jumping up and down.

"Hold on MK, while Chris was out, I was able to make this communicator." Aviva said, putting on a blue collar on Martin that had a small box where the tag would go.

"Say something." Chris said.

"Arff! Arff! Rrra...it's Sparky! The dog that I was rescuing when all this happened!" Martin said, finally in a language the crew understood.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! New Chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

****"Sparky huh?" Chris asked. "Nice name bro."

"Thanks." Martin replied, ten turned his gaze to the spotted puppy in Chris's arms.

"Alright you! Start talking! What did you do?!" Martin growled.

"Hmph!" You think I'm gonna talk to you? Fat chance!" Sparky snapped back, of course, no one else could understand but Martin. Martin was just about to bark back when,

"Hey Aviva, there's something about this collar on the dog." Chris pointed out.

"What's that?" Aviva asked.

"It's...shiny." Chris replied.

"Maybe it's polished?" Aviva asked.

"No, like it's creating it's own light. Glowing, you could say." Chris replied.

"Well, maybe I should take a look?" Aviva suggested, taking the puppy from Chris's hands, and putting him on her station.

"Okay, sweetie, lets see what this collar's about."

But as Aviva brought her hand closer to the collar, Sparky growled louder. And when Aviva nearly touched it...he striked!

"YIKES!" Aviva yelped bringing her hand away to make sure it was unharmed, which is was.

"HEY! No one snaps at my friends!" Martin growled.

"Excuse me? you growling at me?!" Sparky barked back, as if he were a king.

"EAH YOU! You can't just go around biting whoever you want!" Martin barked back, walking back and worth, but watching Sparky as if he were the sheep, and Martin was the wolf.

"No one talks to me like that!" Sparky growled.

"Well, maybe it was high time someone taught you a lesson!" Martin growled back.

With that, Sparky jumped onto the ground, and started circling the blue puppy. Martin watched behind his back with narrow eyes and soon started circling as well.

"Be careful bro." Chris said cautiously, seeing the hair starting to raise on his brother's back as he bared his teeth.

Then the fight was on!

Sparky made the first move, and snapped right down on Martin's back! Martin gave out a yelp of surprise and pain, but then bit Sparky's hind leg, making Sparky give the same response.

Sparky jumped off, but when he did, he destroyed Martin's communication collar! He ripped it off of Martin's throat, and it shattered on the ground.

Now, all that could be heard were growled, and yelps, and the occasional snap and bark.

Chris's eyes darted from one dog to the other, staring to worry for his brother's life, as the rest of the crew watched in terrifying awestruck.

Soon though, Martin got the upper hand, and he and Sparky rolled on the ground, and when they stopped...Martin was on top!

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" Martin gave three short, loud barks, which meant, "GAME OVER BUD!"

"Alright alright alright!" Sparky whimpered and whined, "I surrender, don't hurt me, please!?" He begged.

Martin's gaze softened, but he didn't left go on his holding on Sparky.

"Sorry, but, Aviva does need to know what's going on so I can be changed back." Martin replied, starting to take his paw off of Sparky's stomach.

Sparky sighed.

"Alright, you wanna know what this collar does? I'll show you."

o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aviva put Sparky back on the table, and took another look at the collar again, this time, with Sparky not even twitching. Then, Aviva touched the tag and...

A dim yellow light shown, but it was enough for Chris to cover his eyes, and Martin to hide his face in his paws. Then they couldn't believe what they saw!

On the ground, in a pile of what used to be Aviva's cloths...was a black haired, yellow and purple striped cockier spaniel!


End file.
